O melhor dia da minha vida
by Botan Kitsune
Summary: -One shot- Shun e June, qual é o mehor dia da vida desse casal?


**__**

O melhor dia da minha vida

Em uma pequena porém aconchegante casa, uma jovem de olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros acorda e olha o seu despertador, ela então levanta correndo e vai direto para o banho.

Desde que deixou de ser amazona, June passou a trabalhar com Saori como secretária particular, apesar de gostar do trabalho com a deusa, de vez em quando a jovem fica a ponto de perder a cabeça com algumas pessoas com quem precisa lidar, então quando isso acontece, ela pensa nos bons momentos que passa com Shun, desse jeito todos os problemas se tornam pequenos.

Depois de tomar um banho rápido, a ex-amazona de camaleão se trocou na velocidade do som e saiu correndo até o ponto de ônibus, por sorte conseguiu chegar a tempo de entrar no veículo antes de pegar a forte tempestade, que teve início junto com o seu difícil dia.

Dentro do ônibus June só pensava em Shun, já fazia dez dias que ele havia viajado a trabalho para uma bela região montanhosa e até agora, não tinha dado sequer um telefonema.

Quando as terríveis batalhas tiveram fim, os dois tímidos conseguiram finalmente perder a vergonha e assim revelar o que sentiam.

Enquanto olhava os carros passando, June recordou-se do primeiro beijo que Shun lhe dera, tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão quente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shun esperava por June no sofá da casa dela, já fazia quase dois meses que a batalha contra Hades havia terminado e agora, tanto ele quanto ela viviam uma vida normal. Shun continuava morando com Saori e Seiya na mansão, enquanto June tinha comprado uma casa com a herança que o mestre Albior deixara para ela.

Apesar de morarem perto um do outro e de se verem todos os dias, nenhum deles ainda tinha tomado coragem de falar as três pequenas palavras que traria a felicidade ou então a mais profunda dor.

- Demorei?- June falou baixinho

O cavaleiro de andrômeda nada respondeu, ficou boquiaberto com tamanha beleza, June parecia um anjo que tão encantadoramente o enfeitiçara.

- N-não, você não demorou...- Shun finalmente respondeu

- Então vamos?- ela perguntou lançando um sorriso que o deixou mais uma vez em silêncio.- Shun?

- V-vamos...- disse meio sem graça

Os dois foram caminhando em silêncio até uma praça cheia de jovens casais, chegando lá sentaram em um banco e ficaram a observar a lua sem pronunciar nem mesmo uma palavra, tinham tanto o que dizer mas não sabiam como falar.

De que forma poderiam revelar que a forte amizade havia se transformado em amor?

- Olá jovem casal...- disse um vendedor de flores se aproximando- o rapaz gostaria de comprar uma rosa para sua namorada?- ele perguntou sorrindo

Ambos ficaram totalmente vermelhos, não sabiam o que responder para o vendedor, qualquer um dos dois poderia ter falado que não eram namorados, porém nenhum dos dois queria dizer isso.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, Shun levantou e resolveu tomar uma atitude, encarou June com um pequeno sorriso e depois foi falar com o simpático vendedor.

- Me dê a rosa mais bonita que tiver- Shun falou ainda vermelho

- Que tal esta?- disse o vendedor mostrando uma rosa

- Linda...- ele disse olhando para June

Depois de pagar o vendedor, Shun sentou novamente no banco e encarou June com a flor na mão, percebeu no olhar dela um brilho diferente.

- June, posso fazer uma pergunta?- ele falou entregando a rosa para a moça

- Claro Shun...- ela disse olhando encantada com a atitude de Shun. Parecia até um sonho, uma fantasia e, se estivesse em um deserto, diria que era uma miragem.

- Se um cara meio complicado, um pouco chorão mas que a ama muito, te pedisse em namoro, você aceitaria?- Shun falou aproximando o seu rosto no da jovem

June não respondeu com palavras, mas sim com um beijo apaixonado, o beijo que sempre desejou e que apenas Shun poderia dar, estavam totalmente entregue um ao outro, se o mundo acabasse naquele momento nenhum dos dois teria percebido.

- Eu te amo...- Shun disse olhando nos olhos de June

- Eu também te amo...- ela disse sorrindo

Se alguém olhasse a vida deles a um ano atrás, não acreditaria que um dia os dois poderiam ter uma vida normal, longe das lutas e do sofrimento, mas graças ao amor e a determinação, conseguiram a tão sonhada felicidade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Quinze minutos se passou e June foi obrigada a despertar de seus pensamentos, finalmente tinha chegado na mansão Kido.

Chegando lá a coitada levou uma bronca daquelas do chato do Tatsume, que só se calou quando Saori apareceu na sala.

Além de ter pego um pouco de chuva, June ainda teve que escutar um monte do "pingüim". Definitivamente o dia hoje ia ser longo.

- Me desculpe pelo atraso...- June disse envergonhada

- Tudo bem June, não se preocupe...- Saori falou sorrindo- agora vamos ao trabalho!- ela disse em tom de brincadeira

- Certo!- June falou com um sorriso

Hoje a coitada estava atolada de serviço, tinha mais coisa para fazer do que na época dos treinamentos do querido mestre Albior.

June continuava a organizar a agenda de Saori quando escutou o telefone tocar, no mínimo era algum vendedor que iria ficar meia hora falando.

- Alô- ela atendeu meio desanimada

- June?

- Shun!- June disse empolgada

- Está tudo bem com você?- Shun perguntou com uma voz animada

- Sim, só que...

- Só que?- perguntou ele

- Ai Shun eu não agüento mais ficar longe de você!- desabafou ela

- Eu também Ju...- ele falou

- Quando você volta?

- Não sei amor...bom, agora eu tenho que desligar- Shun falou

- Tudo bem...- disse June chateada- Um beijo.

- Pra você também...- falou Shun

June não podia acreditar, Shun ficou dez dias sem ligar e quando o faz não demonstra nem um pouco de saudade, ela pensou que ele iria falar que estava voltando, que estava morrendo de saudade mas...ele chegou a ser até um pouco frio com ela.

Mil coisas passou pela cabeça da ex-amazona, e todos eram pensamentos ruins.

- June?- perguntou Saori notando a expressão da amiga- você está passando mal?

- N-não...não é nada- ela respondeu

Depois disso o dia que era ruim ficou ainda pior, e June, com uma forte dor de cabeça continuou com seu trabalho.

Quando finalmente deu o horário de ir embora, a chuva novamente teve início e, a moça irritada, saiu correndo da mansão e foi até o ponto de ônibus. Se na ida para o serviço os pensamentos eram agradáveis, na volta era totalmente o oposto, pelo jeito Shun realmente tinha esquecido que completariam um ano de namoro dentro de dois dias.

June chegou em casa totalmente molhada e chateada, foi quando ouviu a voz da única pessoa que poderia acalmá-la.

- Acho bom você se secar, senão ficará gripada...

Quando ela olhou para a porta de seu quarto viu Shun encostado na parede com uma toalha nas mãos.

June então não conseguiu mais se controlar e correu para um abraço apertado, no seu rosto, algumas lágrimas se formarão.

- Ju que foi? Por que está chorando?- Shun perguntou sem entender

- Shun...eu pensei que...- ela falou olhando para ele

Não falou mais nada apenas o beijou, ela sabia do que precisava nesse momento e com certeza, não era de palavras. June precisava de Shun, precisava beijá-lo, precisava sentir o toque de seu amado.

- Nossa Ju, parece que você não me vê a mais de um século...- Shun falou sorrindo

- Então quer dizer que você não sentiu a minha falta?- June disse com cara de brava

- Boba...quase que eu morro de tanta saudade- ele disse carinhosamente- agora...não é melhor você tirar essa roupa molhada?- Shun falou malicioso

- Só se você tirar...- ela sussurrou no ouvido dele

Shun começou a retirar a roupa molhada de sua amada ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava com fervor, realmente os dez dias longe de June já estava o deixando louco.

Ele então a pegou no colo e levou para o quarto, se amaram com a mesma vontade e intensidade que tiveram na primeira vez.

Os dois apaixonados depois de se amarem, permaneceram abraçados, na calma que um proporcionava ao outro.

- Shun...- June chamou de repente

- Fala...- ele disse beijando a testa de sua namorada

- Obrigado...

- Pelo que?- Shun perguntou sem entender

- Por me dar o melhor dia de minha vida...- ela falou acariciando o rosto dele

- June...- Shun disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Estar com você, já me deu o melhor dia de minha vida...-June falou olhando apaixonadamente para seu companheiro

Chorando Shun beijou June, um beijo demorado, apaixonado e que foi a resposta pela declaração de amor.

O resto da noite foi de carinhos e beijos, não precisavam falar mais nada, pois as carícias já diziam o quanto os dois se amavam.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

É...outro Shun e June.

Quando eu pensei que tinha perdido o encanto nesse casal, eles voltaram com tudo na minha mente!

Para mim é impossível me esquecer de Shun e June e também de Kurama e Botan.

Resumindo, vocês ainda vão ver muito fic desse casal escrito por mim! (coitado de vocês!)

Por favor pessoal, críticas, sugestões, elogios...Façam uma escritora louca feliz!

Um abraço para todos!


End file.
